Siria Kane
Siria Kane is the sister to Scott Kane, who are orphans taken in by The Order of St. Arthur to be trained as knights. Although due to a plane crash in the forests of Everett, they and other squire survivors are rescued by the unlikeliest of saviors and seen a different light to it. She is later turned and become one of the most powerful sword Deltas of the Talbot Pack Crusaders. Characteristics * Name: Siria Kane * Alias: Zweihänder * Age: 15 (aged from 12) * Hair: Dark Blue (in both forms) * Eyes: Dark Brown (Yellow in Lycan) * Likes: * Dislikes: * Family: Scott Kane (brother), Parents (deceased) Appearance Casual Siria is a young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. She was a twelve year old Caucasian with a slim frame, dressed in Squire garbs of the Order of St. Arthur. After her change, she became a fifteen year old tall young woman, with her hair in five thin ponytails going around her held, an athletic body with a slim waist, long legs with a firm butt, and a ridiculous H Cup breast which goes to her Lycan form. She now dresses in a khaki baggy hoodie, which does little to cover her massive mounds, a white T-shirt, blue jeans and black combat boots, and her hair is help up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Lycan Pack Attire Background Personality When Siria was first introduced, she was shown to have a calm, quiet, and serious demeanor, putting her mission first and only speaking when necessary. She was also very cold, bordering on heartless, as she called Jane a witch for practicing magic as well as being a werewolf and even went so far as to try and kill her. She later threatened to do the same to Vivien when he was technically a Stray. After being turned to save her life, however, she gains a very close relationship with Jane, being touched by her kindness and apologizes for calling her a witch when they first met. While a faithful member of the Order of St. Arthur, her beliefs are flexible enough to accept help from a Werewolf such as receiving a free lunch (after Isabella spent all their money on a fake painting of a Saint) and wanting to not only accomplish their mission but survive afterward as well. In battle, Siria appears to be a bit arrogant, stubborn, and rarely using her head and attempting to overwhelm her opponents with pure power and strength instead of being subtle or using skill. According to Scott, her fighting style is comparable to that of a Rook despite being a Knight. As Siria was raised in the Church, she lacks common knowledge on the life of a normal person, evident when she brought a box of condoms to school as well as wanting to give birth to strong children, and has chosen Issei as her mate. As the series progresses, it is shown that Siria has developed genuine romantic feelings towards Zeeve due to him protecting his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so. While still a faithful Christian, Siria has become extremely flexible and open-minded with her beliefs. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Shockwaves': Siria is able to create powerful gust of winds and shock waves with her attacks, whether by bare hands or swords. *'Enhanced Strength': Siria is also strong physically, being able to wield the huge weapon like Zweihänder with ease. *'Enhanced Speed': Siria possesses increased speed and mobility. Skills *'Expert Swordswoman: Siria is skilled in swordsmanship Equipment *'Pack Uniform''' *'Utility Pouches and Backpack' *'Zweihänder': A large two-handed sword that is Siria's primary weapon in battle, and where she gets her codename. Relationships Siria's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Terri Doty Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders